Truth Is Stranger Than Slappy
by dubb1
Summary: When Walter wolf decides to finally get revenge on slappy he get more than he bargained for.


Today marked a special day for warner bros studios, it was the 5yr anniversary of when the Slappy squirrel cartoons first aired. A party was thrown to celebrate, as everyone was enjoying themselves, but one was not. That someone was non-other than Walter wolf the 25yr old muscular villain of the show, to him this was nothing more than a reminder of the beatings he's taken since he started working on this cartoon.

"Stupid squirrel 5 years' worth of beatings dished out by her & I have nothing to show for it," thought the 25yr old wolf

While Slappy was being bombarded with the praise she noticed Walter sulking in the corner & decided to approach him.

"Hey, my big bad wolf enjoying the party?"  
"don't call me that & get lost squirrel."

"Geez, you're an even bigger killjoy than usual, by the way, stop by my place later tonight I have something for you." Said his nemesis

"Oh joy," he said in a sarcastic tone

Later That Day

As he walks through the lot trying to blow off steam Walter couldn't shake how upset he was. That whole party he got no praise for his contribution & now he was going to go to the home of his nemesis to most likely to hear her brag again. The very thought only made him angrier.

"No tonight she pays for all the humiliation I'm going to humiliate her, with a little help from Acme hehe…."

That Night

Walter's whole mood had changed from earlier he now had a plan to get revenge, thanks to a vile on him filled with a strange clear liquid.

"Once she gets a taste of this she'll be telling me all her secrets then I'll reveal it to the media."

The liquid was called Acme villain's truth juice a creation of Acme corporation's villain branch. The tasteless substance is untraceable & blends in with whatever it's poured into.

"I'm going to enjoy humiliating her…the best part by tomorrow she won't remember anything from after drinking it she'll never know how I got all her secrets."

Reaching her tree he knocked on the door, Walter was then greeted by a pink robe wearing Slappy, the length of the robe stopped right on top of her knees & it clung to her almost like a second skin.

"Oh hey, Walter I'm a little surprised you came."

"You asked me here." He replied

"Right come on in."

"Aren't you a little underdressed for whatever this is?"

"Hey buddy this is my home I dress however I like here."

"Fine let's just get this over with…"

"All in due time but first want something to drink."

Walter was about to say no but the sudden realization of his opportunity changed his mind.

"Sure, why not."

As Slappy walked over to her nearby wine rack she began searching for the perfect wine to serve, she paid no attention to Walter who was checking her out from behind. Despite his contempt for his on /off screen nemesis, Walter was not blind to Slappy's beauty or her rocking body be it her shapely figure, her large tits or her big round ass, Slappy was a babe.

"Well after I ruin her career at least she'll have a future in pornos." He thought with a grin.

"Found it."

Turning back around Slappy presented a wine bottle of red wine with two drinking glasses pouring each a drink, Walter took slow sips as he waited for a chance to spike Slappy's drink.

"Wait I almost forgot I'll be right back." She said heading to the kitchen

"She's making this too easy."

Once she was out of sight Walter wasted no time spiking her drink with his Acme potion leaving the vile aside, true to its word the potion blended with the wine leaving no trace of it being tampered with.

"I can't wait until she gets a sip of that."

After a few minutes, Walter was getting a little impatient wondering what was taking so long

"Found it…sorry I forgot where I put it…" She came out chewing on something before swallowing.

Returning with a box Slappy dropped it in Walter's lap before dropping down preparing to drink her spiked wine.

"So what's in here?"

"Open it & find out ya yutz."

Walter decided to just humor her, ripping off the wrapping paper revealed a white box that said on the front "to my #1 yutz". As he opens the box Walter became shocked at what he found inside, a gold plaque with a silver frame, etched into the gold was a picture of Walter from their first cartoon 5 years ago & under was writing that said, "thanks for the laughs".

"What is this?"

"What do you think it is…my way of saying thanks?"

"For what?"

"For your part on the show since those losers we work for wasn't going to acknowledge your contribution I decided to show that I at least appreciate that you were able to take all that I dished out."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything I have a reputation to keep I don't want others to think I'm going soft on you." She said as she downed her wine

Walter was speechless this was something he never expected led alone from Slappy but all the same he was touched, however, he soon realized that he couldn't ruin Slappy after this gift, but it was too late she had already down his spiked drink.

"you know suddenly I feel I can tell you anything." Said Slappy

"really…oh boy," he thought

"sure like you want to hear a secret…

"uh, Slappy maybe you shouldn't go telling…"

"I'm still a virgin…" she said nonchalantly

Hearing that shocked Walter, as he was not expecting to hear something like that coming.

"really I mean a girl like you."

"what do you mean a girl like me you think I'm some slut who gives it up to anyone!?"

"no…no…no I mean that well I thought you already had a boyfriend…& well, you know…"

"well I don't, in fact, the closest thing I ever had to was in college, but he broke up with me in a week saying I was too much for him."

Walter couldn't help but feel sorry for Slappy but he felt even worse knowing that she was spilling her guts because of the juice.

"to be honest guys say I act like a predator, but I would rather be the prey…getting chased makes me horny."

"what…?"

"well to be technical when you're chasing me it makes me horny."

"me why?"

"well, I like your stamina…I mean Sid & beanie all it takes is one blow & they're down, but you can take it & get right back up again…it makes me so hot."

Slappy started fidgeting with her robe as she started to feel hot in it.

"why is this robe so tight it's so constricting & it's making me really hot."

Without warning Slappy undid her robe tossing it to the floor revealing she had nothing under it she was completely naked. Walter's eyes widened with shock as he saw every inch of Slappy's sexy body.

"that's all kinds of better."

"Slappy what are you doing?"

"don't tell me that the guy who once took 10 tons of TNT is afraid of seeing a pair of innocent little boobies?" she teased making her boobs jiggle

"I'm not afraid & those jugs are in no way little."

"then you wouldn't be afraid to touch them either."

"of course not…wait, what?"

Before Walter could realize what, he said Slappy grabs his hands placing them on her tits making him fondle her.

"this is way better than doing it by myself."

"Slappy, why did you?"

"relax you act like my tits are going to bite…this is like years' worth of wet dreams coming true let me enjoy it."

Walter wanted to let go his mind told him to let go, but the more he tried the more his finger sunk in.

"how do they feel?"

"amazing they're so soft."

Walter continued playing with Slappy's chest making her lightly moan from the pleasure.

"for a villain, you sure know how to treat a lady."

"thanks."

"so are you ready to go all the way."

"what?"

"I want you Walter wolf I want you to be my first & make me yours…"

"yours?"

"Walter you can't deny its always been there."

"what?"

"the sexual tension between us."

"excuse me."

"I've had a crush on you since day one, all our cartoons made me want you more, it's obvious you want me too."

"dropping a safe on me, is how you show your feelings for me?"

"it's my way of flirting besides, it worked for my parents." She teased

Walter thought the juice worked too well as he learned more about Slappy than he has hoped for.

"so let's stop fighting it & just go for it…if you want I'll even do a little role-playing to get you in the mood."

Pulling Walter on top of her she now made it look like he had her pinned down to the couch by her breasts.

"eek, someone please save me a big bad wolf is having his way with me." Said Slappy pretending to be helpless

"what the hell is she doing & why is it turning me on?" He thought

"Please, Mr. Wolf don't hurt my breasts they're so sensitive."

Slappy pretending to be helpless really did arouse Walter, the squirrel who always dominates, was now at his mercy even if she was pretending it really turned him on. So much he began massaging her breast harder causing her pink nipples to harden.

" you're making my nipples hard, please don't look at them…its embarrassing." She moans as she looked at him with an embarrassed yet innocent expression on her face.

Every ounce of restraint was telling him not to give in but the thought of finally dominating Slappy was too good even if it is just pretending.

"it will be fine…she won't remember by tomorrow" he rationalized

"Mr. Wolf, why are you staring at my nipples like that are you going to do something naughty to them?"

"sorry baby from this moment on these are mine now." He teases as he gave her boobs a squeeze

Leaning in Walter began licking both Slappy's nipples making her moan from the pleasure as he sucked on each tit.

"I'm going to suck on these babies until milk comes out." He teases as he gives her nipples a playful nibble each.

"eek Mr. Wolf, how could you, treat my breasts this way you big bad wolf?" she moaned as he sucks on both her nipples at the same time

"call me Walter & it's easy when my prey is so sexy."

"you…think I'm sexy," she asked as the white fur on her face turned red.

Leaning in Walter pressed his lips against Slappy's locking her into a kiss, at first Slappy tried to resist but it was obvious that she was pretending to resist. Taking it up a notch Walter invaded Slappy's mouth with his tongue causing her to moan.

"damn this is so hot." He thought

Breaking the kiss Walter scooped Slappy up holding her bridal style as he headed upstairs with her.

"uh, Walter where are we going." She asked still pretending to be submissive

"somewhere more romantic like your bedroom."

Finding her room, he saw a large queen size bed placing her on the bed, Walter stepped back & began undoing the straps to his overalls.

"uh Walter what are you doing?" she asked as she crawled on all fours to the side of the bed."

"just making myself more comfortable baby, can't have sex with my clothes on."

"I don't know how to have sex..." She said blushing

"well then I'm just going to have to teach you…"

"really…well then, please teach me everything?" she asked with curiosity

"damn it, why is she so damn cute suddenly." He thought

Removing his overalls Walter stood there as naked as Slappy, his huge boner out in the open causing Slappy to become visibly intimidated so much Walter couldn't tell if she was acting or if it was real but decided to go along with it.

"see something you like, babe."

"I…I," she said as she shyly averted her eyes

Walking up to her, he took her hands wrapping them around his dick making her stroke it with both hands.

"be honest you like my dick don't you?"

"it's the first real one I ever touched & it feels amazing."

Slappy began stroking Walter's cock like a pro making him moan & growl in pleasure with each stroke.

"how are you so good at this."

"you can learn a lot watching pornos & practicing on dildos." She teased

"you watch pornos?"

"Yeah, especially the wolf ones."

"really?"

"there's the one I really like when the wolf sneaks into his prey's shower & begins groping her, it's so hot the way she tries to resist him but gives in when she feels his big cock rubbing between her thighs making her wet."

"I've seen that one."

"you have? I often imagine it's us, maybe we should recreate that scene next time."

"sure next time…"

"you promise?"

"sure…but this time."

Climbing on top of her he looked down on her with an expression that was both threatening & seductive.

"I just want to eat you up."

"well, then bon appetit, big boy."

Pinning her down before he kissed her again making her giggle, following his way downward he made his way to her tits before making is way down until he reached between her legs. Playfully Slappy closed her legs preventing Walter from seeing her special area, spreading her legs apart Walter got to look at what no other male has ever seen before Slappy's womanhood. It gave off the faint scent of walnuts which was intoxicating to him along with it being already wet from anticipation.

"my…my, what a cute little wet pussy you have."

"what are you going to do to my cute little wet pussy?"

"well, it smells like walnuts, let see if it tastes like it too."

Diving in like a mad beast Walter began eating Slappy out like a pro first sliding his tongue up & down her outer lips & teasing her clit, making her moan & cry out his name. Without warning, he pushed inside her making her yell in pleasure, thrashing her inner walls making her squirm from the feeling of his big tongue inside her reaching in deep. In a funny way, Walter was finally getting to do what he tried to do in a number of his cartoons he was finally eating Slappy.

"Oh, Walter eat me! Eat me with your big fat tongue, you big bad wolf!" Slappy cried out

The sound of Slappy's moans & cries mixed with the slurping sound Walter was making as he continued to eat Slappy out filled the bedroom. Finally Slappy couldn't take any more as she felt the dam was about to burst.

"keep going you big bad wolf I'm going to cum…please drink my love juice, its all for you." She cried out

Biting her bottom lip Slappy came right into Walter's mouth like a fountain her love juice flow right into his mouth & down his throat. Slappy's juices were actually sweet much to Walter's surprise as he drank up every ounce. Looking up at Slappy he noticed that she was crying a little.

"Slappy are you ok?"

Sitting up Slappy embraced him, confusing him as she held onto him tightly.

"Slappy?"

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy & I'm not used to being emotional."

"emotional?"

"Walter I don't want to have sex."

"you don't?"

"no, I thought I wanted just that but what I truly want is for you to make love to me."

"what?"

"I love you, Walter, I can't deny it anymore, but I know you hate me…so while we're together like this please love me back."

Walter was taken back by this his arch-enemy just told him that she loves him this was something he wasn't ready for. Looking down at her as she looked up at him, Walter didn't see his nemesis but a woman who wanted his love, this made him question his whole view on Slappy, was he in the right to hate her for all these years or did he really hate her.

"I want to know what could have been, just this once Walter let's pretend the last 5yr never happened."

Deciding to give her what she wanted, laying her on her back Walter positioned himself the tip of his dick rubbing against her entrance slowly he pushed forward making her moan as he went inside her.

"Oh, Walter…deeper I want you all the way inside me, I want to be one with you."

Slowly she took in his large cock until it was all inside her, wincing a little from the pain of losing her virginity. The two began adjusting to the feeling of being connected to each other, Slappy felt like a vice squeezing Walter's dick tighter & tighter, while it felt like to her that he was getting bigger & bigger inside her.

"thank you, Walter."

Slowly the two began moving to find their rhythm Walter's hands were on Slappy's hips while hers were resting on her breasts.

"this feels amazing I never thought it would feel this good."

"Glad you love it because we're just getting started."

Pulling back Walter began thrusting into Slappy harder & harder making her bed rock from every thrust.

"Walter, you're so big it feels so good."

"you're really tight Slappy."

The two continued moaning each other's name over & over, changing positions a little Slappy sat up wrapping her arms around Walter's neck, her legs around his hips allowing her the leverage she needed to start bouncing on his dick while he held her up by her butt. Pressed hard against him her breasts were squished against his chest, Slappy held on like she never wanted to let go…like she never wanted to let him go as they slammed into each other with great force.

"Walter…please love me harder."

"Slappy I'm going to cum!"

"cum inside me you horny wolf fill me with your big bad cum!"

Walter couldn't deny her as he kissed her, their pace increased faster as the two were close to hitting the end & it came. Slappy came first followed by Walter who filled her up with his cum, the two held on until they both stopped cumming. Falling back onto the bed Walter pulled out allowing his cum to leak out of Slappy.

"oh Walter hurry, put it back in me please I don't want your cum to leak out."

Despite cumming twice Slappy was nowhere near done she wanted to keep going, she wanted Walter to keep loving her hard. Turning on all fours Slappy rubbed her ass against him inticing Walter to put his dick back in her.

"please Walter don't make me wait anymore, please put your dick back in me."

"you asked for it." He said grabbing her ass."

Slappy's tail shot up like a cat being spooked as Walter spread her ass cheeks allowing him access to her pussy again as he reinserted himself going so far in that his crotch was touching her ass.

"ooh, Walter what a big dick you have."

"the better to fuck you with my dear."

Walter began pounding Slappy harder going as far as giving her slaps on the ass making her yelp.

"Oh, Walter spank me harder & make my booty jiggle."

Walter continued until he felt like he was going to erupt like a volcano inside her.

"Slappy I'm going to blow!"

"do it, Walter, let it all out inside me I don't care if I get pregnant I'll gladly have your babies."

Walter couldn't hold it in anymore as he came inside her filling her womb with his cum making her cry out his name one more time. As she collapsed on the bed, Walter tired himself laid down next to her. Taking his hand Slappy smiles at him in a loving way.

"thank you, Walter, thank you for loving me back even if it is this one time." She said drifting off to sleep

"thank you for appreciating me."

"I love you my big bad wolf." She said finally falling asleep

After waiting until she really was asleep Walter went to work cleaning things up. He knew he couldn't stay as Slappy wouldn't remember what happened & he didn't know how to explain it to her. First, he cleaned up Slappy wiping the sleeping girl down before putting her to bed properly before getting dressed, before leaving he took one more look at his sleeping nemesis giving her another kiss before leaving taking his present along with him.

A few days later

The shooting for the next Slappy squirrel cartoon was done for the day, Walter wasn't in the scene but he stayed watching beanie & sid get clobbered, though his parts were going to be shot tomorrow. As everyone was wrapping things up for the day Slappy noticed Walter & approached him.

"oh hey Walter, I wasn't expecting you here today."

"the director wanted me here."

"actually I'm glad you're here I wanted to ask you about the other night."

"the other night?"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird to ask this but I remember you coming over & me giving you your present but after drinking some of my wine my mind gets a little fuzzy do you remember what happen?"

Walter didn't want to tell her what happened he felt bad about the potion & that it made her reveal her true feelings for him against her will.

"we drank a little then we talked then I went home nothing special really happened."

"Oh, ok well I gotta go I need to get ready I have a dinner date tonight with a hunk."

"have a nice time…whoever he is he's lucky."

Turning to leave Slappy walked off but something fell out of her pocket without her noticing, seeing this Walter called out to her as he picked it up.

"Slappy you dropped your…"

Looking at the thing he realized it was a packet of chews with one missing, what surprised him the most was the name."

"acme anti-truth juice chews, take one chew & swallow makes you immune to truth juice."

Walter was left stupefied, there was no way she could have but then again this was Slappy she was always a step ahead of him when he thinks he won he really didn't…realizing why she took so long in the kitchen before coming back this left him with so many questions.

"how did she…when did she find… does this mean she?"

"Oh, Walter. Called Slappy.

Looking up he saw Slappy standing a distance from him calling to him with a seductive smile.

"try not to be late for our date & don't forget that promise you made me, my big bad wolf"

Before he could say anything she walked off rocking her all Walter could do faint from exasperation.

"that squirrel."

_**The End**_

* * *

Funny Thing I just discovered my writing program has a read out loud function used it for the first time to fix my grammar better.


End file.
